


Crushed

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Kirk, Hurt Spock, Hurt!Spock, worried Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spock's fight with Khan, he's left with an injury that needs tending. But with McCoy busy trying to save Jim's life and Spock trying to handle all the rest of the ships business after a catastrophe, will he ever get round to sickbay.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching ST:ID the other night and it was gets me that during the fight Khan and Spock have you can hear Spock's bones cracking when Khan is crushing his skull. I know he's Vulcan but you can't just shake that off. I decided to write something about it as I hadn't read anything dealing with that before. Once I started, I then found some stories dealing with it and I decided to finish and post this anyway.

They were beamed straight to sickbay, Khan's body held between Spock and Uhura.

“Over here, quickly,” McCoy ordered not sparing a second to glance at the pair, eyes focused on Khan alone. “Took you long enough,” he muttered hoping that the delayed time wouldn't cost Jim his life.  
Spock was about to respond when he was called to contact the bridge. “Spock here,”

“Commander, there are a number of Starfleet Admirals who are looking for some answers and they don't want to hear anything from me, Sir,” Sulu said.

“Received. Send all comms to conference room 1 where I shall update all personnel who needs to know. Spock out.”

“Lieutenant, will you stay here?” Uhura knew he desperately wanted to be there himself but his duties would not allow it. She nodded, “Go. I'll keep an eye on him.”

~

Spock sat in the conference room and gave as much detail as he could on what had happened. He passed on ship data, answered the questions posed to him all the while wondering after Jim and just when he could get back and find out about his progress.  
Spock twitched slightly at a strange feeling in one ear. He tried to ignore it, but he clearly reacted to the discomfort. “Everything okay, Commander?”

“Yes, quite,” Spock replied ignoring the feeling.

It took another ten minutes to wrap all the details up. Spock was dismissed to return to duty. Upon leaving the room, Spock winced slightly at the way the ship seemed to be so much brighter. He squinted as he started to make his way towards the bridge. Once he got to the turbo lift, he changed his mind and headed to his quarters.  
He'd been vaguely aware of a headache pulsing within him, but he'd ignored it while he had work to see too.  
Now, with the lights adding to his troubles he found his headache, growing in ferocity, impossible to ignore or control.

He walked towards his quarters keeping his head down. The odd sensation of warm liquid was back again, at his ears and nose this time. Tentatively he touched his ear and looked at the clear liquid he found there. Checking his nose he found a small trace of blood. He frowned.  
He could control this. He just needed to get to his quarters.  
He walked a little faster, ignored the liquid he felt continue to run down his face. He looked down when he saw an Ensign heading his way. She was distracted with her PADD and his quarters were so close.  
Luck failed him at the last second. He pressed the button to admit him to his room as the Ensign looked up. Her features turned to one of shock as she saw him. “Commander, are you...”  
He said nothing just slipping into his room and allowing the door to close behind him. He ordered it to lock and headed to the sink. His own reflection shocked him. Both eyes held dark bruise-like shadows beneath them. Blood had started to trickle down from both nostrils, and blood had also leaked from one ear, staining the shoulder of his uniform.  
The light hurt his eyes and he ordered them down to 20%, picking up a washcloth and heading back to his room.  
He slumped on the chair, holding the wet cloth to his nose.

~

Ensign Zois had stared after Commander Spock for thirty seconds before she sprang into action.

She headed straight to sickbay. Once inside she sought out the CMO, finding him beside the body of a man she did not recognise. “Doctor McCoy?”

He didn't spare her a glance but answered nonetheless “What?”

“Erm, may I have a word? In private?”

“This isn't really the time. If you need to speak to someone, grab a nurse.”

“It's not me. And it- erm- I think it needs to be discreet.”

McCoy frowned then sighed loudly. “Chapel, take over here. I won't be a minute,” he said and lead Zois into his office. “Shoot,” he said before the door was fully closed. It was unusual for a young female ensign to request a word with the head male doctor. Something had to be up. Despite the timing, he knew it had to be important.

“I'm sorry for being insistence for you and for privacy but it's about Commander Spock.” McCoy simply nodded for her to continue. “I just saw him entering into his quarters but he was bleeding. I think his nose, but I barely caught a glimpse before he got to his quarters and went inside."

“Just now?” McCoy checked.

She nodded. “I came straight down. It was minutes ago.”

He nodded. “Thanks.” He headed back out and over to Chapel. “I got to head out for a few minutes. You can hold the fort?” She nodded.

He knew the Vulcan had fought with Khan and likely he'd broke his nose, but he was needed to check. He and Spock didn't have much of a relationship. Jim liked him. Jim seemed to class the Vulcan as a friend and McCoy was certain that Spock didn't think like that about anyone on the ship. He still didn't get how Uhura was in a relationship with him. He didn't get how Jim attempted to socialise with him. But that was his decision. He owed it to Jim to make sure the damn Vulcan was alright and he knew deep down that Spock had proved his friendship to Jim when he had gone after Khan before even knowing that his blood would save Kirk.  
Scotty has said something about him getting into a rage after Kirk died but he'd barely let the words sink in at the time.

Jim was dead. He was still reeling from that.  
Now he needed to make sure the Vulcan hadn't done any serious damage trying to avenge it.

~

When Doctor McCoy announced himself at Spock's door and demanded to be let in there was only one thought in Spock's mind- Jim had died.

He felt incredible grief over the thought. Jim was technically still dead, the last he had seen. But he had not been able to stop the hope blooming inside of him when he had heard that Khan's blood could save Kirk. He knew in his mind he started to consider that Kirk would be saved.  
He could not face anyone right now. “Leave me, Doctor,” Spock called out.

“Spock?!” McCoy called again. “I'm going to use the override code if you don't let me in.” He started to dial in the code when Spock called for the door to unlock and open.  
“I know why you are here, Doctor,” Spock assured him.

“Okay, well come on then. Let's go.”

“Go?” Spock asked. “I do not wish to go anywhere.”

“You need to get down to sickbay.”

“You would have me see his body?” Spock asked, aghast.

“What?! No, I'm not here about Jim.” Bones said, finally realising their error in communication. “I'm sorry I made you think that, Spock. I'm not here about Jim. Lights normal.”  
The lights adjusted before Spock could object and he squeezed his eyes shut. “What happened to you? You didn't come back like this? Uhura wouldn't have let you leave sickbay looking like this.”

“Doctor, the lights...” Spock protested.  
“Lights 50%," McCoy said, wanting to be able to check Spock over still. Once the lights adjusted he asked “Better?”  
Spock opened his eyes. "Somewhat."

McCoy pulled out his scanner and quickly started to scan Spock before he could protest. “How the hell did you get a temporal bone fracture? Dammit, we need to get you to sickbay, Spock.”

“The Captain is priority,”

“Spock, we can treat more than just one person. I'm not going back to sickbay without you, so the quicker you come, the quicker I can update you on Jim.”

Spock looked at the cloth in his hand, it was stained green from the blood. “I-” He did not want to walk to sick bay for the crew to see yet also was unable to voice this particular fear to McCoy. “I am fine,” he said insisting.

“You know for a smart, logical Vulcan, you're an idiot sometimes,” McCoy said. He took the cloth from Spock's hands and disposed of it, getting two fresh washcloths and wetting both. He gave one to Spock who held it under his still bleeding nose while he wiped away the blood from Spock's ear.  
Once done, it wasn't perfect but it would do. "C'mon." he encouraged.

~

McCoy had discharged as many patients as he could as the Enterprise prepared to dock for repairs.  
Some of the crew had been dismissed already.

“Doctor?” Sulu asked at the door to McCoy office. Once he looked up Sulu continued. “We were wondering how the Captain's doing?”

“Well it's too soon to say for sure but we've got life signs from him and that's a miracle considering he was dead a few hours ago. It's going to take a while yet. I mean I got a tribble to come back to life but that's not close to a complex human being. I don't know if they'll be side effects. Once he's stable enough, I'll transfer him down to a proper facility and we'll go from there.”

“Well, you're pretty much the last department still running. I shut down the bridge. I've ordered the majority of the crew off for debriefing. I was awaiting Commander Spock's return but I guess those meetings are taking longer than I anticipated and-”

“Shit, I'm sorry. Spock's here. I should have comm'd you.”

“It's understandable he'd visit the Captain....”

“He's not visiting anyone. Got a damn skull fracture. Nothing too serious had to do a little patching up but it could have been a lot worse. I'm surprised he managed to capture Khan seeing the state Spock was in. Mind you, Khan wasn't a lot better off.”

“He was going to catch Khan. Whatever it took.”  
McCoy nodded and glanced over to the bed Spock was on. “Uhura said the only reason he stopped was that he had to- to save Jim.”

“He was... intense on the bridge afterwards.” Sulu recounted. Spock hadn't been there long in between going down to Scotty's call in engineering and then going after Khan but there was a severely distressed state coming from Spock. “Those emotions really do run deep, huh?”

“If this is how they react when they feel emotion it's no wonder they have to keep them controlled.” McCoy agreed.

“So Commander Spock will make a full recovery?”

“I can't see any complications. And Vulcan's heal fast. He'll probably be up and about in 24 hours. Got to get better so he can worry about Jim.” McCoy smirked.

“I... I'm sorry Doctor. This must have been really hard on you. Jim.” He clarified.

“Yeah... well if I can save his life I'll take it.”  
“I best get going,” Sulu said.

“Get some rest, Sulu.”

“You too Doctor.”


End file.
